AMANECER
by neamiah demone custode
Summary: Bella es una chica nueva estudiando en la academia amanecer pero que pasara cuando se encuentr con un par de ojos verdes TODOS HUMANOS


Hola mi segundo fic de twilight.

BELLA POV.

Me preguntaran quien soy bueno yo soy Isabela Swan si soy ella la hija del mas importante hombre de negocios y de la mejor cantante me quieren mucho pero digamos que no me hacen mucho caso desde que ganaron la lotería como sea hoy me mudare de casa como cada 6 meses ya me acostumbre hace 3 años que hacemos lo mismo me llevaran a un internado si a al internado ´´AMANECER´´ dicen que es muy bueno en fin ya llegamos.

-Sus padres me dijeron que los disculpara pero no pudieron acompañarla señorita Swan.

-No importa Alex siempre me hacen lo mismo en fin adiós.

-adiós

Recorrí todo el campus y no se si era yo pero los chicos se me quedaban viendo como si nunca hubieran visto a una mujer digo no es que sea fea pero nunca me habían visto haci.

Llegue a mi habitación la 123 y me senté a leer mi ejemplar de orgullo y prejuicio hay como amaba ese libro estaba sumida en mi libro cuando escuche un grito de alegría

-hola-dijo una joven de cabello todo despeinado de no mas de 1,57 de altura y blanca con ojos azules –soy Alice y tu?

-isabella pero dime bella

-ok oye tu no eres hija de René?

-si soy ella-al menos conocía a mi mama

La vi mirarme como si hubiera cometido un pecado

-que?

-si eres hija de René porque vistes haci?

-eh?- es todo lo que pude decir luego me jalo a su cuarto y me puso un mascarilla luego me dormí cuando desperté eran las 5 de la tarde m había llegado a las 12 y ere sábado

-hasta que despiertas te hice un facial pero no quise despertarte te veías cansada.

- o gracias fue- todo lo que pude decir.

-ponte esto- y me dio una minifalda y un top azul con unos converse como botas azul fuerte me lo puse y me puso una capa sencilla de maquillaje y auque le dije que le pagaría la ropa se me negó

-a donde vamos Alice ¿?

-a comer

-claro estoy muerta

Cuando llegamos Alice me guio a una mesa con 3 jóvenes 2 hombres y 1 mujer todos muy apuestos.

-chicos ella es mi nueva amiga bella

Todos me dedicaron una linda sonrisa comimos y nos fuimos a un canta bar.

-Bella sabes cantar??

Me pregunto Rosé

-si de niña tome clases

-lindo

20 minutos escuche que me llamaban al escenario cuando voltee a ver a los chicos dijeron ´´Rosalie´´

Subi al escenario

-y bien que cantaras??

-mmm síganme- había compuesto una canción

En un día de estos en que suelo pensar

" hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",

nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,

a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado

dude pero unos ojos verdes me dieron mas valor Desde el momento en el que te conocí

resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio

te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir

que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol

me pediste que te diera un beso.

con lo baratos que salen mi amor,

qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.

Busque a los ojos y me encontré con la persona mas linda del mundo su cabello era de color bronce y su sonrisa era muy linda haci que decidí seguir

Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,

un placer coincidir en esta vida.

allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,

y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Y es que empiezo a pensar

que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.

y es que empiezo a sospechar

que los demás son sólo para olvidar...

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Baje del escenario y todos mis nuevos amigos me abrasaron pero yo solo buscaba a esos hermosos ojos


End file.
